Together
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to For Her. All it took was one moment. One moment that would change things forever. A moment that they would do together.


Together. A word that he never knew the true meaning towards once before. A meaning that he indeed know now. They were in this together. No matter what. Through the good and bad. No matter the odds that would be stacked up against them. And he couldn't be happier. Happiness. Something that for the first time in his life he is truly experiencing. All thanks to her. The very woman resting up against his side with her arm draped over him in possession using his chest as her own personal pillow. The woman. The ultimate woman. In many ways his other half. A woman that would often challenge himself to get better. Would always be by his side whenever he entered into a battle. A woman worth fighting for. A woman worth dying for. Some would even say the cause for so many problems going on in the world. But he never thought that. No the world was a fault for the latest crisis that has been added to the never ending timeline. A crisis that many still can't believe is really happening as though they are about to wake up any second now to find everything to be nothing more than a dream.

But they would be wrong. This was no dream. This was reality and reality is the world is at war. No against each other. No that would be too easy. Too easy to resolve. No the world is at war against those that they don't understand. Against unique beings in which could never be explained. Could never truly be understood. Could never be trusted. Mere statements that continue to echo through his mind. Statements that had been made by the world leaders explaining their reasons for their actions. Statements that had and continue to make him feel sick to his stomach. Makes his never ending drive to protect the woman by his side burn even brighter by the day. This drive that has lead to so many things. So many unpredictable things. Things that continue to surprise him for the distance that he is willing to go for her. To ensure her and her people are safe from the world. A world that could be so cruel. A world that they thought was improving.

Oh how wrong they were. Nothing had changed. Nothing despite their best efforts. Despite the best efforts of the men and women that would fight by their side to make the world a better place. A world despite all of its achievements. Despite all of its technological advances. Despite every single sacrifice that has been made to ensure its very survival had truly not learned from the past. Has not learned to accept the ever growing changes around them. To accept the very men and women that would defend them until their last dying breath. Acceptance that would never be met despite what they would say. Despite the lies that would be told to their faces. Despite what they would say out in public never revealing what they truly believed. And what they believed behind the scenes was simple.

They feared them. They feared the men and women protecting them. They feared what they could never understand. A fear that eventually would be their downfall. A fear that would truly rip apart the world one day. Much like it is doing now. Such a thought that makes a lone man silently get up from a large bed making sure to not wake his mate that continues to sleep peacefully with a bright shine coming from the full moon outside revealing her face. Revealing her smiling face. A smile that only gets wider as she lets out a sigh in content when he leans down and gently kisses the top of her head causing her to clutch the fur blanket covering her closer to her naked body. A sight that he could watch for hours. Watch for hours knowing that she is safe. Knowing that she is happy. A sight that he would do anything to see. Would pay any price to see this amazonian princess looking so content. Looking so happy. Looking so at peace safe from a world that wants nothing more than to destroy her. To destroy her image. To destroy the very legacy that she had created in being Wonder Woman. A hero for the ages. A woman that should be remembered forever for all of the good deeds that she has done over the world.

But it was not meant to be. They didn't care. The men and women out there. Out across the sea. Out there stationed out on war boats just off the coast waiting for their time to strike. War boats that he can picture perfectly now as he makes his way out to stand on the balcony to look off into the distance. To look across the enchanted lands of Themyscira to look out to the sea. To look out to find small fires off in the distance. The latest of attempts by the United Nations to invade these lands. These sacred lands. To wipe out every single amazon that calls these islands their home. Attempts that have failed time and time again but not without a cost. The cost of himself. The cost of a piece of himself being chipped away. A price that he would often seen being payed by her. The princess of the amazons. A woman that at first sight had caught his attention.

A woman that continues to surprise him each and every single day. A woman that despite doing her best to hide her true feelings could always be read just by her body language. Be read by him each and every single time they would listen to a report coming from a scout. Listen to the news of this ever growing hate of her growing throughout the world. To hate her very being. To hate everything that she represents. All because she is different. All because of their fear.

But he knew the truth. That is all that matters and the truth is she shouldn't be feared. No she would be worshipped. She should be cherished like the crown jewel of the world that she truly is. She should be loved for everything that she represents. Just like he does. A truth that long ago he would have denied but no longer. He loves her. The billionaire playboy that could have any woman. Could have any with the mere mention of his name is in love with one unique woman. A woman that makes him thrive to better himself. Makes him thrive to become a better person. A woman that doesn't care about his fame or his money. No only for him. Such an unique woman. The most important person in his life. A woman that he continues to fight for as he looks off into the distance at the fiery blaze that once had been a United States warship equipped with enough missiles to wipe Themyscira off the map for good. A scene that reminds him of so many others. So many memories full of chaos. Full of so much mayhem. So much violence. So much blood. So much death all starting with one moment. A moment that he would never forget.

The moment one man had fallen. The moment the world had changed forever. The moment The Man of Steel had fallen to never rise up again.

* * *

**Restricted Access:**

**Password Authorization Required….**

Two lines that he never thought he would ever see again across this screen. Across his screen. Across the world famous Bat Computer's screen. The most high tech computer system known throughout the world. A computer system that has helped him solve so many crimes. Has helped him put so many criminals behind bars. But now it could be used for something else. Something that he had only wished he would never have a need for. Be used to put a stop to another. Put a stop to the very men and women that he has fought side by side with numerous times in the past. Men and women that are out there now trying to play the part as peacemakers. Trying to do their best to ensure a war does not come to fruition. That is what they wanted you to think. But he knew the truth. He had seen their reactions. Had seen how they had taken the latest news not putting up a fight. Not putting up much effort to ensure one of their teammates would be safe from harm. Not putting up much resistance as The United Nations practically demanded them to step to the side and allow them to handle the situation.

A situation that was getting well out of hand very quickly. The riots were only getting worse demanding action. Demanding for the blood of the amazonian princess. The princess that stands quietly behind him know just staring him at silently while his eyes keep focused on the screen before him. A screen that almost mocks him. Almost dares him to enter in a password that would change his life forever. To change things forever. Such a decision that makes him freeze and just stare up towards the screen in total silence.

Silence that is broken up when the sound of a pair of heels silently clanging against the ground echoes through the room. Heels that comes to a stop right behind him before a hand comes gently down to rest on his shoulder. A hand that he slowly turns towards the owner finding her looking down with nothing but understanding in her eyes. Understanding knowing the importance of this moment. A moment that she knew will change things forever. A moment that would be remembered forever. Not because of their earlier actions. Not because this was the day they had revealed their true feelings towards each other.

Be forever remembered as the day their lives would change forever with a simple action but they wouldn't do it alone. No they would do it together. A promise to be there for the other. Just like what he is doing for her. How he had revealed his true feeling for her. How he had come to her aid just like he has done so many times before. Now it was her turn. Her turn to come to his aid. Her turn to lend him so of her strength to do what needed to be done. To give him comfort when he needed it. Such passion that makes his eyes turn away from her own back towards the screen before his hands suddenly become unfrozen and start to type away on the keyboard.

Type in the password into the mainframe before the screen lights up. Lights up with numerous files popping up across the screen. Files one after another that spill out there contents for the whole world to see. For her to see. For her to pass judgment on him for what he had created. Judgment that he can't look towards. Can't raise his eyes up meet her own fearing what they will look back towards him with. Would her eyes look back towards him with understanding? Would her eyes look towards him with hatred? Maybe disgust? He didn't want to know. Didn't and couldn't allow himself to meet her gaze and instead favors to stare down towards his gloved hands. Stare down in silence while unknown to his knowledge she just stares towards the computer screen with an unreadable expression across her face. But not her eyes. Her eyes told a different story. Told of understanding. Told that she truly understood why he had done this. She just needed him to confirm her suspicions first.

" Contingency plans?"

Nodding his head silently raising up his head to look towards the screen reaching out Bruce scrolls the mouse over and clicks on the first file that he sees causing the file's contents to spread across the screen with a few videos popping up almost instantly. Videos that Diana can't help but watch in amazement. This amazement that keeps growing while her eyes remain glued to the screen taking everything in. Taking in each of this unique videos. Videos with special titles for each. Videos that show off each ability of a certain hero or heroine from The Justice League.

Showing off their biggest strengths. But with every strength showed came a cost. Revealed a weakness. A weakness to be exploited. A weakness that she can she be documented with numerous detailed reports about each ability. Detailed reports about every single member of The Justice League. Files that she sees by the dozens. From the known members of The Lantern Core to even the members of the Kryptonian race. Such detailed files. So detailed the more she reads in silence the more she comes away impressed. Impressed with the logical solutions that the man before her had created to ensure a particular member of The Justice League could be dealt with if they had ever turned for the worst. Had become the very things that they swore to defend the world from. But what of them? What of her? What of him? Were they slowly becoming them? The thing that they always go out there to fight? Is it possible that the proclaimed warrior of light is turning dark? Sudden questions that pop into her mind. Questions that she will have to ponder more about later as she turns away from the screen towards Bruce's face finding him looking anywhere but at her as though trying to avoid her gaze at all costs.

" It's impressive."

Receiving nothing but a silent nod resisting the urge to roll her eyes trailing her hand down from his shoulder reaching out gently Diana cups Bruce's chin and turns his head to meet her gaze. To meet her gaze that just stares at him in nothing but question. A question on the tip of her tongue. A question that he already knew she would ask once she had seen this. Seen his greatest work. Contingency plans. Well detailed files about every single member of The Justice League. Men and women that he could call his allies. Men and women that he has fought with side by side on the battlefield on more than one occasion. Would call upon when he was in need of aid. His greatest allies. Some in which he could call his friends. Friends that he had studied from afar. Friends that he had watched carefully every single day making detailed plans about their every move.

Plans that had been created for a different use. In case his worse nightmares were to ever happen. In case a Justice League member ever turned dark. That was the excuse that he had told himself with every paragraph that he would write. No it was much more than that. These files were also for himself. Were for him to use if he ever had to face off against one of these heroes. Files that he would convince himself over and over again that they were needed to ensure the balance between good and evil would always remain the same.

But he knew the question that is on her mind. A question about one file. One file that should be there but isn't. A file that is missing out of the collection. Something that he sees hasn't gone unnoticed by the very woman standing before him now looking down towards him with a questionable gaze. This gaze that makes him drop his own down towards his lap before he raises his head back up to once again stare into her blue eyes.

" I couldn't make a file for you. I just couldn't. I won't and don't ask me too either."

Giving him a reassuring smile trailing her hand upwards gently Diana strokes Bruce's cheek as her eyes never leave his own.

" And what if i did turn? What then? Would you fight…."

Without any hesitation just as the words escape her mouth suddenly Diana feels Bruce shaking his head in her hand causing her to tilt her head slightly and look down towards him with interest.

" No, I wouldn't. If it ever came to that i would do everything that i could to bring you back."

" And if that wasn't enough? What then?"

" Then i would die."

Unable to keep her eyes from going as wide as saucers at this declaration watching him in total silence turn away from her to look back towards the screen retracting her hand slightly to rest it down by her side unknown to her knowledge a lone tear trickles down Diana's cheek to the cold ground below. A tear that goes unnoticed as his words keep repeating over and over again in her mind. Words that he would never know how much they truly mean to her. To know his true feelings for her. To know the depth of his love for her. It was no mere puppy love. It was not just a physical attraction to her. No he is truly in love with her. Truly accepts her for who she is not asking for anything in return. Not asking for her to change herself in any way. Not asking or pleading with her to do something that would bring harm to her. Bring harm to her people.

Just like he is doing now. Facing some of his fears. Doing what he considered needed to be done to ensure her safety. To ensure if their former allies were to ever turn on them looking to capture her and bring her in to be judged by their courts would never happen. He wouldn't give them the chance. He wouldn't let any harm come to her. Wouldn't let any of them dare to even touch her. Was this madness? She didn't think so. Maybe a bit extreme but she wouldn't dare question him on this. Wouldn't dare question the depth of love he has for her. This passion to protect her that just makes her heart beat faster in her chest. Makes her look down silently towards the man before her with nothing but love promising to give him everything. Promising to show him the same love that he is showing her at this very moment. A love for the ages. An eternal love. Such a promise that has never been given before by her people. A tradition that she would break. If anyone was worth fighting for then it was him. He is worth fighting for. He is worth changing the ways of her people. He is worth dying for.

* * *

Metropolis. One of the crown jewels throughout the world. A city that is full of surprises. Full of twists and turns. Full of unique characters. Deranged billionaires hellbent on riding the world of one of its greatest saviors. Aliens from a different planet watching over the city and come calling at any sign of trouble. A city that is always in the headlines. Headlines of another city crisis be thwarted thanks to the efforts of The Man of Steel. Some in which would describe some kind of massive battle that had taken place. Other times they would be much more simple. Headlines about a rescue attempt about the same man. A man that is worshipped like a god here in this city.

A god that could do no wrong for he is their savior. He is their hero. A hero to the public. A hero to the world. As for them? A couple that stands on top of a rooftop looking down towards the city below them this wasn't the case. He was not a hero to them. Not anymore. No he is nothing but a coward. A coward for not fighting for what he knew was the right thing to do. An act of cowardness that all came to be with one simple action. With a simple message. A message that had come from the device firmly in each of their hands. A device that they had used so many times before. So many times before to contact members of The Justice League. Such a device that they have not used in quite awhile. In fact they would never be used again. Not to deliver an sort of message to once their former allies. To nobody. A device that in unison they drop down to the cold ground below and stomp on shattering the communication devices.

All because of him. The hero that calls this city his home. A man that had sent a message to the princess of the amazons and the message was simple. To leave Themyscira. To come to The United Nations building to help write up a peace treaty between The United Nations and Themyscira. A treaty that told of a silent message. Told of something that she and her people would never do. Submit. Submit to the world. Submit to these men and women of these so called nations that thought they knew what was best for the world. Thought they knew what was right for the people. Arrogant individuals. Such arrogance that has caused two world wars to already occur on the verge of a third. A war that she did not want. Did not want any blood shed. Did not want any innocent lives to be lost. Enough lives had already been lost due to men's greed. Due to the greed for more power. Power to control everything. To control the lives of every being that calls Earth their home. Such power that would never apply to Themyscira. She would not let them touch her people. She would not have her people bow down to these selfish individuals.

He may have. This so called Man of Steel. A so called foreign alien to some but she never would. She will never bow before anyone. She will never allow her people to be enslaved by anyone. Even if it means going to war. War. A word that terrifies her. Terrifies her just thinking about what was to come in the coming months. A war that would be brought to the very shores of Themyscira. Something that has never happened in her people's storied history. But it would. There was no turning back now. Not after everything that has been done. Not after the foolish decision made by the world's greatest leaders.

Leaders that have now called for the aid of the world's mightiest heroes to ensure no war would be needed. Such a hero that could be found here. Found somewhere in this city. Maybe he is at The Daily Planet? Maybe he is on a date with the world famous Lois Lance. No matter they knew how to draw him out. Two beings staring silently down from a rooftop watching the city. Watching the city blending in with the surroundings. No cowls. No plates of armor. No tiaras. No only themselves. Their true selves. Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince dressed in casual clothing. Dressed perfectly in dark clothing to blend in perfectly with the darkness as the sound of thunder and lightning is heard echoing in the distance. This thunder and lightning that gets closer with every second as clouds form in the sky. As raindrops start to trickle down from the sky above dosing everything they touch.

Such a fitting scene. A scene that would only be described as darker with what they are about to do. Something neither has ever done before. To take a life. Someone each swore to never do. Swore to never do due to their past experiences. Experiences neither wanted any to ever experience for themselves. But it would needed to be done. It needed to be done before more lives would be lost. Before more lives would be destroyed.

" It's time."

Letting out a sigh turning his gaze up towards the sky finding a large cloud forming over their heads as he feels his hand being gently squeezed Bruce nods his head slightly.

" I know."

Turning her gaze away from the city to look towards her companion as she finds him looking up into the sky with an emotionless look across his face that she has known for so long is nothing more than a shield to hide away his true emotions turning slightly to face him reaching out gently Diana cups Bruce's cheek and turns his head to face her.

" Whatever happens. We do it together."

And it is true. This very statement. A statement that would be remembered forever between these two. Everything that was to come. No matter who they would have to face. No matter the consequences for their actions they would face them together. Such passion that makes them stare into each other's eyes with a sense of understanding being told between themselves before their lips meet. A slow gentle kiss displaying their passion for each other. Showing the love they have for each other until the moment is broken up. Broken up with a silent promise between them to have many more of these moments in the future to do what needed to be done.

Such a moment both dreaded but knew needed to be done before something worse was to happen. May Hera help them. A phrase that echoes through Diana's mind as she watches Bruce break away from her side to move down the rooftop. Move down and kneel down beside a large fan at the far side of the rooftop. This large object that with one last glance over his shoulder back towards her receiving an encouraging nod he reaches around before retracting his hand back revealing a large black duffel bag. A bag that without any hesitation he unzips and reaches inside to grab a hold of a remote control. This remote control with a press of a button would have his life change forever.

A button that he just stares down towards in silence before after a few seconds he presses down hard on the trigger causing a series of events to occur. Cause for a small explosion to erupt down below. An explosion coming from the inside of a small building on the other side of the street directly across the building they are on. An explosion that turns a pawn shop closed for the night to be reduced to a fiery blaze. Be reduced to nothing but a sight of horror. For loud screams to echo through the air from nearby citizens. For shouts of help to echo from citizens that are starting to panic fearing the worst.

But it would only be the beginning. The beginning of the end for another as slowly a being emerges from the flames. Emerges slowly through the destroyed shop causing loud screams to echo through the air. A robotic being. A robotic being that pays the citizens no mind in order to achieve its mission. Its assigned mission. A mission that makes it raise up its right arm that just seems to change shape. Change into the shape of some sort of rifle as a spark starts to form. A spark that forms into a ball that is sudden unleashed that has a instant result. Cause the windows of another shop to instantly shatter sending thousands of shards of broken glass soaring through the air when a loud explosion erupts from its display windows. Chaos that Diana has to turn and look away from. Turn away from with her instincts telling her to intervene. Telling her to race down and deal with this threat. This robotic being that could be a threat to the citizens of the city. Citizens that scream with nothing but panicked looks across their faces as they race away from the scene.

But she wouldn't. She wouldn't and couldn't. She knew the truth. A simple truth that makes her ignore the screams in favor of silently making her way over towards her companion. The citizens weren't in any danger. This robotic being. This cybernetic organism has been designed to be nothing more than a distraction. Had been designed to have safeguards implanted inside of its chip to do no harm to any except its intended target. Except to its objective. A man that would come to the citizens aid at any second like he always has in the past. And when he does they would be ready. Be ready with something that would put a stop to him. Something nobody would ever expect.

The simplest of devices. A bullet. Plain and simple but no ordinary bullet. No that would have no effect against this mighty kryptonian. No this bullet is different. Truly one of a kind. A kryptonite bullet. This Man of Steel's weakness. A metal that could and would break through this kryptonian hard skin. A bullet that she reaches for as she watches her companion slowly assemble the rifle pieces together that had been inside of the bag. Reaches for and slowly opens up the black box containing the metal before she has to look away slightly when a green glow radiates from the inside of the box. A green glow coming from this unique round. A round that would change things forever. Would forever change the course of history with a blink of an eye. With the pull of a trigger. A bullet that she plucks out of the box and holds it up to eyelevel to inspect. To inspect with awe. To inspect with a trace of fear within her eyes. Fear that quickly is wiped away when she thinks about her sisters.

When she thinks about the threats. Thinks about the proposals to submit to the world. A world that used to be so beautiful to her. A world that used to amaze her at every turn. But not anymore. Now it didn't amaze her. No it sickened her. Sickened her knowing nothing had changed. Nothing had changed since she first arrived. Nothing had changed when she had formed The Justice League along with a few others. Such thoughts that make her eyes harden before the sound of a loud crash echoing down below causes her to snap her head to look down. To look down only for her to narrow her eyes down at the new comer. To stare angrily down towards The Man of Steel.

The Mighty Superman that instantly engages in a battle against the robotic being. Engages and delivers a quick punch directly into the robot's chest plate sending the robot soaring through the air and crashing through a nearby building. A scene that she looks away from and back over towards her companion finding him applying the last piece in the former of a silencer to the end of a newly assembled rifle. A rifle that he raises up and positions on the edge of the rooftop. Positions and pulls back the chamber slightly before he looks over towards her. Looks over towards her causing her to make her way to his side and extend the bullet out towards him. Extend out as she stares deep into his eyes. Stares into his eyes having blue meet blue sending silent messages to him. Asking him silently if he still wants to do this. If he still is willing to do this. Questions that are answered with a slight nod before she feels the bullet being gently taking out of her hand. Taken out and gently placed inside of the rifle's opening before a silent click of the bullet being loaded in the chamber echoes through the air.

A click followed by another as he positions the rifle to point down towards his target as he gets into a shooting position. Gets down and looks through the scope finding The Man of Steel making quick work of the robotic being. Finding Superman smashing his hand through the metal chest plate of the robot and rip out the wires from within while a few citizens look on from afar. A sight that presents an opening to him. Presents a clear shot for him to take. A clear shot at The Man of Steel. Something that makes his index finger inch towards the trigger. Inch and slowly graze back before suddenly he freezes. Freezes as he watches The Man of Steel discard the bundle of wires in his hand and kneel down next to the robot. Kneel down and inspect the robot looking for any clues of who was the owner. Clues that would not be found. A sight that he can only watch in silence. Watch in silence while his mind screams at him to take the shot. His mind willing but his body was not. Something that doesn't go unnoticed before suddenly a pair of arms gently wrapping around him from behind and a head coming down to rest on his shoulder causes him to glance over his shoulder to find Diana looking at him with nothing but understanding in her eyes.

" Together."

Feeling her hand coming down to gently lay on top of his own urging his index finger down to pull on the trigger nodding his head taking a deep breathing leaning back forward to look back into the scope as he sees Superman making it back up to his feet and start to look around rearing back instantly Bruce pulls back on the trigger. Pulls back on the trigger causing a silent swish to be heard. A swish that goes unnoticed thanks to the rain that continues to fall from the sky. But the result doesn't. A result that causes something nobody ever thought could happen. The fall of a god.

The fall of a savior. The fall of The Man of Steel. A mighty hero that would never take another breath again. A hero whose lifeless eyes stare up towards the sky above as a puddle of blood forms underneath his body. A puddle that slowly is washed away from the downpour of rain coming from above as the sound of screams are heard echoing through the air. Screams of women. Screams of children that bury their heads into their parent's shoulders unable to look while their parents look on with shock. Some silently unable to speak a single word. Some that point towards the body of the fallen hero in nothing but shock. Shock from seeing their mighty hero. Shock from seeing their savior fall in the line of duty. A savior that stares lifelessly up towards the sky not meeting anyone's eyes while a noticeable gash could be seen across his forehead. A gash with a green glow seen inside of the open wound. A green glow that would be discovered later to be something that would go down in history.

Would go down in history as the bullet that had taken down The Man of Steel.


End file.
